Songs
by bloodymoonsdragonZ
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that are based on songs. They can range from any kind of genre, and rating. This is my first attempt at online writing.


Numb

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned. The song that this is based on also does not belong to me. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I only created this fanfiction, other than that nothing is mine.

Kagome knelt on the ground at the edge of the clearing alone. Kikyo stood in the middle in all of her 'perfect glory'. She had just found another shard of the sacred jewel and then showed just how much more capable she was than Kagome, by destroying the youkai with one arrow.

Inuyasha was hugging her and exclaiming about how perfect she was. He moved over to Sango and Miroku to brag about how he had gotten the better woman. It was disgusting.

Toga, Sesshomaru, the children, Kirara, Jaken and Ah-Un were standing at the opposite side staring at the hanyo with the other humans.

All of them were disgusted with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sango and Miroku thought him cold hearted because Kagome was within hearing distance and he didn't even try to hide his thoughts. The others were just disgusted with him for being an idiot.

Kikyo was the only one enjoying the hanyo's stupidity. She turned her gloating gaze on Kagome only to take a step back. The look in the girl's eyes was one she thought she would never see. Kagome was staring at her with defiance instead of her usual jealousy.

Kagome had had enough. She stopped loving Inuyasha a long time ago and only imitated Kikyo so that she could become a better miko. Before she had not cared about what the others thought, she was doing it for her own selfish purpose, so that if needed she could protect her friends. That ended today. No matter what hell she had to brave she would get stronger her _own_ way.

No longer would she be the copy, the insignificant one. She was Kagome, **KA-GO-ME, **_not_Kikyo. This was the day that she walked in her own shoes on her own path. Never would Inuyasha or Kikyo smother her in their control. She would be her own person, with her own mind. Even if she failed like Kikyo had, she would not back down. Higurashi Kagome was going to be Higurashi Kagome and not Kikyo, not any longer. She would not be the disappointment any more. Her steps would be mistakes never again.

Slowly she stood to her feet. She was tired of being the marionette. The strings were slipping from Kikyo's grasp. Today Kagome was going to prove that she was just as good a woman as Kikyo. Her feet took her forward, destined on a path that Kikyo blocked.

The amount of sheer power that flooded the clearing had Toga standing back. It was momentous! None there could fathom who could hold so much power. Only the kami had such potential. Kagome was the only one they saw who was not affected by it.

Looking closer Toga noticed why. His gasp filled the clearing, drawing all eyes but the mikos. He was trained on Kagome's figure as she gracefully walked up to Kikyo. It was as though she moved in slow motion. Everyone was mesmerized by the sight.

Only after a few moments did the others see what Toga had seen.

Tendrils of power were coming off of their friend. There were bursts and sparks, cascading along her body. Her hair danced in a magical wind, sweeping it in different directions at the same time. It made her look like a kami with unimaginable power.

Then the unimaginable happened. There was a splash of color then a cacophony of sound, as the clearing burst into everything.

Splashes of all different colors flashed in and out of sight, always coming back as fast as they left, changing shade and hue each time. Music none had heard before erupted in their ears, sending a feeling of sad change through their bodies.

Then the elements appeared.

Water slithered through the air appearing and disappearing. Small human like creatures flew from it with butterfly wings attached to their backs. Fire burst into being then flickered out, only to blaze again. Dragons no bigger than the winged water creatures tore from the flames, joining the water things. Wind could be seen. She danced through the clearing, there than gone. Earth was the most magnificent though. The trees came alive, weaving their branches and roots together, while the earth itself jumped into the air with the rhythm of the music.

All there were awed by the beautiful sight, except the one creating it. Kagome had no idea that anything was even happening. Her full attention was on the person that had crushed her into a mold that she would not fit in. Today Kagome was going to pass Kikyo by and start on her own way, any who chose to follow could, she would not stop them; but she was done being told what to do. She would be more like herself and less like Kikyo.

Kikyo couldn't begin to believe what the slip of a girl was doing. It was impossible. Kagome did not have that kind of power, the power to change her surroundings into anything she wanted. She was nothing more than a horrible reincarnation. There was no way that this was happening!

Silently Kagome stepped to Kikyo. She gazed into her eyes, letting all of her emotions through. The one she wanted the other to know the most was that she understood. Kikyo had been in this kind of situation before. Once in her life someone had been disappointed in her and she had failed. Kagome understood that, but she would not follow in the same path the elder had. She was going to break away, become numb, change, and become something better than what was promised here.

Her determination was set and her destiny chosen. Kagome would not try to be the better woman, no; she would try to become proud of herself. It was what everyone deserved after all, the ability to be proud of themselves.

Not once losing the elder woman's gaze she stepped to the side then passed her. This was the end of Kagome, the weaker one, and the beginning of Kagome, the proud one. She walked out of the clearing, leaving the others to follow if they so chose. Her journey was started by her hand so would end by her hand; the others could help her or go their own path. It was the end.

Everyone watched the young lady walk out of the clearing. The moment she had passed by Kikyo the magic had stopped, leaving everything as it was before.

Said miko dropped to her knees once Kagome was gone. Her body shook, out of hatred or fear she did not know. She couldn't believe what had happened. Kagome was _not_ more powerful than her. She, Kikyo was the stronger! Her head shot up to look at the only other person there who outwardly agreed with her.

Shock flooded through her.

Once Kagome had passed the tree line Toga had followed, along with all of the others. The only two people who were not walking after Kagome were Kikyo and Inuyasha. Everyone else had chosen to help the young miko in her quest, leaving the old group behind.

Inuyasha slowly walked to Kikyo. The others were almost out of the clearing. He looked down to the woman he had loved, still loved. Gently he reached his hand out to her. The look in her eyes told him that she was in a rage, but what else could they do. If Naraku attacked them then they were dead; there was no way that they could survive alone. Her eyes narrowed when they gazed into his, but she took his hand anyway and together they followed at the back of the pack.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction that I have uploaded on the internet. The song that it is based on is "Numb Dubstep Remix". I really hope that you enjoy it. Hopefully I will get more added. Thanks for reading!


End file.
